


Badger-Mole Woman

by Serendipity00



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Toph about her life from a young girl to an old lady.





	Badger-Mole Woman

Born blind   
She doesn't mind  
Can see with her feet  
An ability that's pretty sweet

An arena is where they met  
The best Earthbender they could get  
Joined this crazy band  
An experience so very grand

Teaching style is pretty tough  
But she really does know her stuff  
With her unwillingness to settle  
Learned how to bend metal

Has two kids, she raised alone  
In a dad free zone  
Knows the stakes  
Made her fair share of mistakes

The law, a complex relationship with it  
Once known as the blind bandit  
Title she did drop  
Ended up becoming a cop

As Chief gave up her spot  
To go to a place sweaty and hot  
Now old but doesn't need a cane  
The new Avatar briefly she did train


End file.
